Even Demons Love
by Fire Mistress
Summary: On the run from the secret organization JYRF, Sesshomaru senses Kagome's smell and decides to hunt for her for anwers. What will our young heroine do when she comes facetoface with this lethal demon in her home? KS Chapter 2 is up!
1. The Great Escape

**Title: **Even Demons Love

**Author: **Fire Mistress

**Couples: **Sesshomaru/Kagome

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Romance/Adventure

**Disclaimer: **The characters used do not belongs to me. They rightfully belong to their respective owner, which I believe is Rumiko Takahashi. I am a very poor college student so I am VERY broke. Please don't sue O.O

**Notes: **Ah. Another attempt to create a romance between Sesshomaru and Kagome. One will believe that after my first two attempts (which ended in failure) I would have learned my lesson. Stubborn, aren't I? Well, I really do hope that this challenge makes a bit more reviews then the past two. I will be very, very happy. So please, take your time and review. I believe that reviews not only make the author more enthusiastic to write more but also to write better.

Oh, well. Let us see how far this story will go. I hope that George (as I so affectionately named my writer's block) will not be visiting me anytime soon.

Fire Mistress

**Chapter 1:** The Great Escape

The dimmed light given off by the small candle's flame was the only thing that illuminated the otherwise dark cells. There were no windows, no holes from which the slightest rays from the sun could have possibly penetrated through. The only sound heard was the drop of water that fell from the small roof, creating a rather shallow echo through the empty halls. He was already used to the darkness though, not because he was a powerful demon but because he has been trapped in this sickening place for almost three centuries.

He sat down in the bottom-right corner of the cell, not having much choice since the roof was not even high enough to support his incredible height. Both his feet and hands were shackled, leaving Sesshomaru with no chance to possibly escape. However, the fact that he was imprisoned was not the real reason why he didn't transformed into his true form and finished off once and for all the miserable humans that had incarcerated him and robbed him of his precious freedom and pride. No. It was the fact that somehow, these humans have figured out a way to keep his powers under control. What really bothered the great taiyokais ego was the fact that he underestimated this insolates humans, and now he was paying dearly for it.

Three centuries ago, he had been at the mercy of the humans. With new technological weapons, not even the taiyoukai himself was able to stand up against them. This resulted in several deep wounds caused by their so called "guns" and his imprisonment. When he had awoken, he had found himself where he was now, his expensive silky kimono broken, his body shackled, and his mind imagining millions of different ways to kill the rabbit, or in these case, the humans.

Now if he could only think of a way to escape. His ideas would be nothing else but that if he did not escape and took revenge. Every human that comes across him will pay, being they guilty or not. To Sesshomaru, they were all guilty just for the simple fact of being humans and having their blood tainted. Sesshomaru looked around his surrounding once again, hoping to see an opportunity for freedom. However, just like the other times since his arrival to this wretched prison, he found none.

A small male laughter, followed by a pool of light picked Sesshomaru's curiosity. He had not received a visitor for the past three months and he hoped that this man would be foolish enough to get trick him into letting him escape. It was going to take every single strategy he could formulate to accomplish such feat. He just hoped that that lack of good nutritious food would not cause his mind to fail on him.

The pool of light came closer, revealing with it two men. One he had come to known as the idiotic fool who called himself a guard. Until today, Sesshomaru had not gotten used to his horrendous smell and lack of beauty. He wondered how any women could pay attention to such a dirty, fat, scumbag like him. Human were incomprehensible creatures, and mostly their females. He remembered Rin, however, and how after a while of being with her he had come to conclude that this human child was not like the vile creatures he so much abhorred. It was probably the fact that she had traveled with demons so much that she had come to almost be one. Thanks to him, she was the most intelligent and graceful little creature to walk Japan and he was proud to have her as his ward. Unfortunately, being human as she was, Rin aged and died at only fifty-three.

This had pained him terribly. He had grown rather fond of his ward. So much so, that he overlooked the fact that she was human and treated her like his own daughter. Of course, Sesshomaru never showed it, but he never had to. Their love and respect was so strong towards each other that she knew without any words of even physical contact, like a hug, how much he cared. Since then, Sesshomaru had come to travel on his own. He would have had Jacken with him, has it not been because the ugly little toad had found himself an equally ugly toad as his mate. So with neither Rin nor Jacken by his side, Sesshomaru was forced to travel alone.

"Well, if it isn't the greatest taiyoukai to ever grace the lands of Japan. It's an honor, my lord," mocked the man who traveled with the guard. Sesshomaru fixed his golden gaze at the man, his eyes narrowing as a deep growl surfaced from his throat. He eyed him up and down, taking in the appearance of the man in front him and trying to remember every detail - from the strange odor of cinder with tobacco, which Sesshomaru presumed, was probably from what the human called 'cologne' whatever that was, to his voice and looks. The man was taller than the puny soldier beside him, but not as tall as Sesshomaru. He had straight, black hair neatly tied in a short ponytail that was only a few inches past his nuke. His eyes were maroon, his nose upright and skinny holding superiority that Sesshomaru wished he could destroy. He was in all black, making him without the candles blend in as good as night.

"Be careful, Dr. Katzumo, he isn't here in prison for his pretty looks," laughed the tubby soldier, taking a big bite of a piece of what looked to Sesshomaru like the thigh of a chicken, but he wasn't sure. The man called Katzumo joined in his unanimated laughter then stopped abruptly, studying Sesshomaru from the corner of his eyes.

Sesshomaru wished by each passing minute to strangled both men.

"You are right, Tekku. Kami knows that if a woman would have been in charge of the assignment, she would of had let the beast free in exchange for a night in her bed. Don't worry, after I'm done with him I doubt any woman will look at him twice without turning away in pure repulsion."

Sesshomaru growled again warning both men than he was losing his patience, but both ignored him and kept laughing at their crude jokes. These men where the most despicable of all humans that have come across his path. The inuyoukai cared not for what the humans thought of their female counterpart, but no true honorable youkai would dare speak to the opposite sex as such. For the looks of it, Katzumo and Tekku were not men of nobility.

"Are you ready to get this dog the treatment he deserves?" asked Tekku as he threw away the bone of the chicken he was eating and took out one of the weapons he hid.

Laughing, Katzumo answered, "I've been ready all my life."

Tekku took out the keys that were being held by his belt and opened the cell. As soon as both men stepped in, Sesshomaru dashed towards them, but was soon detained by the enormous chains that were holding his body close to the wall. Both men laughed, knowing full well that he could not do anything to them in his current condition. Tekku took out the taser and started shocking the inuyoukai. Sesshomaru's pride prohibited him from screaming from pain, or even from showing it. He refused to give the humans the satisfaction of knowing how much he was hurting, so after five long minutes of torture and not a single sound coming from him Sesshomaru fainted.

"Uh, how boring. He did even scream," commented Tekku as his lips curved into a senile smirk. Putting away his taser, he added, "There's a police car parked outside waiting for them to take this sucker to your lab. Do not worry, it is made of pure steal so even if he wakes up, which I doubt, he will not be able to escape."

The man known as Katzumo nodded his agreement and taking the youkai by his legs helped Tekku to carry him away. The trip to the car was longer that what was anticipated. The fact that Sesshomaru weighted probably more than ten dead bodies together did not help in the matter. After a couple of IDs checks and such, they made their way towards the awaiting car.

"Damn, he couldn't be any heavier, could he?"

"Guess not," answered Katzumo honestly, leaning against the car to try and catch his breath, "It's a good thing, too because I don't think I could of carried him anymore."

The guard turned to Katzumo, his eyebrow arching a bit. There was one question that he always wanted to ask, but somehow never got around to it. Now, he thought, probably was a good chance to put his question at ease. "Hey doc, what does JYRF exactly stands for and what do you guys do?"

Katzumo turned to his accomplice, smiled and answered, "We stand for Japan Youkai Researching Facility. Each year we get some of the youkais that our accentors have captured and experiment on them. I must say, I was delighted to know that your prison held one of the most powerful youkais to ever live in the Feudal Era. I just couldn't let any other scientist have him, so I had rushed here as soon as I could."

Tekku nodded and setting Sesshomaru's body down he said, "Well, here's where we part Dr. I do hope to hear from you soon with that reward you promised."

"Ah, of course I won't forget. I'll be seeing you soon."

"In hell," before any of them had the chance to react, Sesshomaru had already cut Tekku's throat, leaving a pool of blood and a headless body lying on the floor. Stepping back in fear, Katzumo took the gun from Tekkus lifeless body and pointed it shakily at Sesshomaru.

"H...how did you...you weren't supposed to be awake for another two hours!"

"Your theory would have been correct, you filthy human, if you would had actually gotten me to faint"

"It can't be! That means that you"

"Faked the faint? Guilty of that and of so much more"

Katzumo fired the gun, but in his current nervous state only manage to hit Sesshomaru on his lower abdomen. Katzumo was ready to fire again when Sesshomaru slapped the gun out of his reached.

"Say good-bye, you miserable maggot," and with a piercing scream from Katzumo, Sesshomaru killed him.

The great inuyoukai's sensitive ears picked up the footsteps of what seemed to be guards so he decided to make a run for it. Sesshomaru was no coward, but he knew better than to fight them as he was without knowledge of their current advancement in technology. Leaping from tall building, to tall building the inuyoukai sought a place to hide. He was about to settle in one of the dark allies when a very familiar scent caught his curiosity. He stopped for a moment a began to try to remember who's scent it belonged to. The only person that he could vaguely remember owning this smell was his brother's wench, but she was human. How could she possibly have survived three hundred years? Curiosity got the better of him, and deciding to see how the wench had survived for so long if the smell truly belonged to her he headed towards Kagome's shrine.


	2. Faithful Encounter

**Title: **Even Demons Love

**Author: **Fire Mistress

**Couples: **Sesshomaru/Kagome

**Rating: **R

**Genre: **Romance/Adventure

**Disclaimer: **The characters used do not belongs to me. They rightfully belong to their respective owner, which I believe is Rumiko Takahashi. I am a very poor college student so I am VERY broke. Please don't sue O.O

**Notes: **Oh, my goodness! It's been so long since I last picked up on this story! I'm so sorry, everyone! I really can't give you any good excuses. All that I can say is that I've been so busy I had had no time to neither write nor update any of my stories. I thought that after last quarter (which was my last quarter for my Associates) things were going to cool down and I was going to have a bit more time to write. Of course, as you might know, that theory proved false. Now with vacation coming up (and the fact that because of Financial Aid, I'm forced to drop to three classes a week) I will definitely spend more time finishing my stories.

Thanks to all of you who supported me and waited patiently for this next chapter to come up!

Fire Mistress

**Chapter 2: **Faithful Encounter

The light tapping of pencil against desk was the only sound heard within the confinements of her room. Crumbled papers were carelessly thrown to the side, making the small room look messier then it truly was. The soft dark shadows covered more than half of her room providing that the only source of light she possessed was the tiny office lamp on top of her desk. Frustrated, she sighed noisily, placing her petite hands on her face as she did so.

If there was one thing that she hated more than Naraku was math tests. She had come back just a few hours prior and was soon informed by Sota that she had a major test the following day. She hasn't planned of staying home for long, but the news of the upcoming test forced her to remain in her time studying. Inuyasha was of course not very happy with the idea, claiming that women in his era needed no education. He was so inclined to take her back to continue searching for the shards that it took some threatening of sitting him and not bringing ramen noodles for him to leave in peace…

…As peaceful as Inuyasha can get anyways…

Kagome sighed again. Being away from school for such a long time had lots of disadvantages, and although her friends tried as best as they could to help her catch up with their notes, Kagome was afraid that she was falling behind. If things kept going at this rate, she wasn't going to graduate from high school.

And that was one thing she refused to let happen.

Although it was going to kill her, she needed to ask Inuyasha to let her come back home more often, at least until she graduated. After that she'll stay with him however long he wanted her to stay. Actually, that was a bad idea. Knowing Inuyasha as much as she did, she knew that if it was up to him, she wouldn't come back home. Well, not until the ramen noodles were gone, anyways.

Kami, sometimes she wondered what she saw in him. He was brash, loud, and for the most part annoying…scratch that, he was always annoying. However, Kagome knew that behind all that façade of a 'bad boy' there was a really nice man – hanyou – that was just misunderstood. Some people might have called it being naïve while others just called it being foolhardy, but Kagome has always believed there was good in everyone regardless if they were a youkai, a hanyou or a human – unless, of course, they were Naraku.

Crumpling the piece of paper on her desk, Kagome threw it behind her shoulders and once more began working on the same problem she had been working on for the past thirty minutes. Dealing with demons she can handle, but math? That was the worst! The gods were somehow working against her today. Kagome just had that distinct feeling. Normally – and although she still loathed math – she would solve the problems given to her immediately, but this…this, she didn't even knew if there was an appropriate word to name it, was getting her irritated. If only her mother or her grandfather would have been there to help her out. Unfortunately, all three of them were attending some lady's – that frankly speaking she couldn't remember her name – birthday party. Great, while her family was out having fun, she was stuck studying.

Life was cruel.

Deciding to give her mind a rest, Kagome stood up from her chair and headed to her window. Her small room was growing incredibly warm tonight, probably because since the past few electric bills had come to be so high her mother had decided to rarely turn on the air conditioner. Moving her immaculate white curtains to the side, Kagome opened her windows and breathed. The air was a bit salty, giving Kagome the impression of a possible rain later on that night. She just hoped that the family got here before then. Kami knew how much her mother would complain at seeing her newly fixed hair all puffed up.

Kagome couldn't help it but to chuckle silently. Her mother was one of those few people who rarely got mad, but to see her in such a state was a funny site to see, of course, as long as that anger wasn't directed towards her. She remembered the time when her mother had just finished cleaning and polishing the floor and her grandpa decided to come in from the back yard right then and there with his shoes all muddy. Her mother was so angry that she just started picking several objects around the house and throwing it at her grandfather. Even her poor cat Buyo had almost been a victim when she picked him up to throw him to her grandfather. If she hasn't stopped her then, one of Buyo's lives would have most certainly left him. Her grandfather had ran off that house so fast that he had looked more like a boy of twelve than an old man of sixty-five. After that, he always made sure to take off his shoes and socks before entering the house.

Taking in a big breath, Kagome decided to go back to her studies when a sudden flash of white caught her immediate attention. She blinked a couple of times and stuck her head out the window, hoping to see whatever caught her attention, but saw nothing. She shrugged, turned around and walked back to her desk as she silently blamed stress for making her imagine things. But as she turned her head back to the window she saw the flash of white again, and although it disappeared before her eyes like the first snow in winter, she knew that she hasn't been imagine it. Eyebrow furrowed in confusion, Kagome decided to go back to her window and investigate. She had a strange feeling that she had felt an aura similar to this before, but she couldn't really trace it to its source. Damn her miko powers for still being so weak!

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha, is that you?" she asked but silence was her only answer, "Look Inuyasha, I told you that I would be back as soon as I could but I have this major test for tomorrow and if I don't pass, I'll fail! I promise you right here and now if you don't leave me alone I will not bring you any noodles no matter how angry you get at me!"

Again silence. Odd, Kagome thought, usually she would of her the usual _"keh…whatever" _and then Inuyasha would have been gone. Very odd, indeed.

Deciding then that she had no time to spent with a child like Inuyasha – because as much as he denied it he was more immature than Shippou who was a pup – Kagome went back to her studies. It wasn't until she felt strong wind coming from the window and a soft _'tap'_ – too soft for any ordinary human to miss – that she knew that she had company.

"Inuyasha, how many times do I have to tell –"

But the person that stood in front of her was not Inuyasha. No. It was someone who she never in her wildest dreams ever imagined seeing there, in her time and her room. A small gasp escaped her beautiful full lips and although she tried to cover it, it did not go unnoticed by the taiyoukai. Her large indigo eyes went wide and her body seemed to have been frozen in place. Just the mere sight of him caused her entire body to go paralyzed, which wasn't such a good idea for he would surely kill her.

_Run you fool…_

And although that's what her mind so desperately screamed, she soon found that she couldn't obey it. With a smirk placed so beautifully on his lips, Sesshomaru moved closer to his prey. Kagome could only look on helplessly, retreating as much as she could away from him but that was soon out of the question when her back hit solid wall. A small tear lingered on her eyes. Was this the end? Is this how her life was going to finish? At least her family wasn't there. She just hoped that they had the wits to stay much longer at that party until Sesshomaru left.

_Wait a second…is that blood on Sesshomaru's stomach? How did I miss that before?_

"You are bleeding" she blurted out and, not really thinking on the consequences, she moved closer to Sesshomaru, her hands reaching out to his wounds. Sesshomaru eyes – at seeing what Kagome was about to do – turned red-shot. He grabbed her forcefully on her neck and hissed:

"Do not dare touch me, mortal!" with that, he threw her brutally to her bed, making her back hit the wall with such force that Kagome thought that she had broken her spine. Just like a cheetah about to pounce on its prey, Sesshomaru threw herself at her and held her tiny neck, ready to break it into pieces. Kagome felt all he oxygen leave her lungs. She was struggling to breathe and knew that it wouldn't be long before her lungs stopped altogether.

"Tell me miko, and tell me the truth for this Sesshomaru detest lies, how is it that you are still alive?"

Kagome didn't understand the question, and she would have told him so if it wasn't because she had her concentration on breathing, not talking. Apparently, Sesshomaru was not pleased, "Do you want so desperately to die, miko? And I thought that after remaining alive for this past five hundred years, you would have still wanted to keep your miserable live."

_Keep my life for five hundred years? What is this lunatic talking about?_

She made an attempt to talk.

"Let…let me…g…go…so that…I…I can…t…tell…you," he thought about it for a moment and let her go. Kagome rolled over to her side and coughed violently, glad that oxygen was circulating once again through her lungs. However, her heart burned and her back, she thought, must be a pretty shade of black and blue. After finally recovering enough to where her breathing weren't as shallow, Kagome turned to the demon in front of her. Although her eyes still held a bit of fear in them, her fury was as clear as a bright summer's day.

"How dare you? How dare you break into my room and tried to kill me? Who gave you that right? And how on earth did you managed to come to my time through the well?"

Sesshomaru, confused and angry at her sudden outburst whispered, "Don't play dumb with me, wench and don't you dare talk to this Sesshomaru in such an insulting way. Remember, I'm the Lord of the West and I have killed others for lesser offenses."

"I'm not playing dumb with you, Sesshomaru," suddenly tired, Kagome plopped herself on her bed. She didn't get it. How was it that Sesshomaru crossed through the well? He didn't possess one of the Shinkon no Tama. In fact, he was one of the few youkais that were not interested in the powers of the shards. But why would he? He was powerful enough to not need one. And although that spider youkai that first transported her through the ancient well and Inuyasha were able to travel through time without a shard, she still knew it was pretty much impossible for Sesshomaru to do so, too. What was going on?

"I still don't get how you got through the well. You don't have one of the jewels with you, I can sense it. You shouldn't be able to transverse time like this. It doesn't make any sense."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "what are you talking about, wench?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. Boy, how was she going to explain this, "Let's see…Sesshomaru…"

"Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru corrected.

"Fine!" she paused for a moment, trying to keep her anger in check, "Lord Sesshomaru, in order for me to go to Feudal Japan, I must jump into this well. Somehow, this well serves as a time machine and takes me five hundred years into the past. However, it does not function without the Shinkon Shards. The only person this had been an exception is to your brother…"

"Half," Sesshomaru corrected.

Kagome had a sudden urge to roll her eyes but wisely decided against it, "…to your _half_-bother Inuyasha. I have hypothesized that this is so because of the pendant around his neck that is connected to me. But you…I don't know why or how the well allowed you to come to my time."

"You are talking nonsense, miko. I did not come from a well." Kagome stared at him curiously, asking without words for him to continue, "Your damn species somehow evolved a bit more intelligent. About three hundred years ago they started creating weapons that took us all by surprise, even to a great taiyoukai like this Sesshomaru. And, somehow, these inferior creatures figured out a way to trapped us and keep our powers under control. I have been one of the lucky few to have survived and managed to escape."

"So that's why I haven't sense any youkais here in Japan. I was starting to wonder why since youkais, mostly the powerful ones, are known to live for centuries," murmured Kagome. More to herself than to Sesshomaru, but having his sense of hearing heightened more than ordinary humans had managed to hear her clearly.

"Precisely," the taiyoukai agreed.

"So, if I may be so bold as to ask, how did you manage to escape if, as you said, we _humans _had your powers under control?"

He was silent for such a long time that Kagome was afraid that either he was mad again – which obviously didn't seemed to take much effort to do – or he wasn't going to answer. When he did, however, she let out a breath she did not know she was holding.

"Those damn fools thought they had this Sesshomaru fainted. They gave me away to this human who called himself a '_scientist_', and just as this _scientist_ was ready to take me away, I killed him and that nasty _guard_ and ran away."

"How did you know to find me here?" Kagome had that question plaguing her mind since she first saw him not so long ago. Might as well ask now, no?

"I smelled you."

_Well duh Kagome, how else would he now where to go? _If Sesshomaru wasn't there, she would have smacked herself in the head for asking such a stupid question. No wonder he thought that humans were unintelligent creatures…

"I still don't believe you," Sesshomaru started, "it's impossible to travel through time. Unless of course, you are a witch."

He wasn't asking, he was accusing, "I'm no witch"

"Well, it's very hard to believe that you can just go through a well and travel back five hundred years whenever you please."

"It's not my problem if you don't…"

"Honey I'm home!" came the soft spoken words of none other than her mother.

_This is NOT good…_

The gods, Kagome thought, were really against her…

**End of Chapter 2****.**

Fire Mistress: Uh, oh…Kagome's family is back home. Not a good thing with Sesshomaru there. I wonder how that will go. Tune in for chapter 3: A Little Visitor of Even Demons Love!

**Reviews Corner:**

**SexySayainSakura: **I'm glad you liked my first chapter, and I'm sorry for having taken so long. You are right, people tend to loose interest in a story if it hasn't been updated for long because they believe that it never will be, and I completely understand if this is what happens to this story. Still, I do hope that – like you said – I get a 'heck of a lot of reviews'. What author doesn't want that? ;)

**EvilxSnare: **Don't worry, my friend. Here is the second chapter and I'm sure they'll be a lot more to come, if you want .

**SatanessovDesire: **Thanks for your review. Don't worry, I'll try to update soon for the third chapter. I do have an idea of what's going to happen

**Heather Boicourt: **Ah, you added me to your fav, I'm honored. Deeply honored, I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter.

**Anonymous MeCrazy: **So I should consider myself lucky, eh? You're right, I should and I am. I hope that I won't be killed for updating this late ;)

Special thanks to: **MysweetKat, YourLifeItsMine, Alexis Barnes, KougasGrl1188 **and last, but not least, **Lyn.**

Until next time!

Fire Mistress


End file.
